


I Know Who You REALLY Are.....

by queenofharts1



Category: CZW, WWE
Genre: ....common sense actually...., Bisexuality, Blood and Violence, Everyone Wants Bisexual European Cesaro, Evil!Sami, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Guilty!Seth, Harrasment (Sami just wants to take Dean for himself back to the Indies), M/M, Past Relationship(s), Psychological Torture, Renee is a good friend, Roman is too but Renee puts up with a lot, Sami knows everyones secrets, Sami tortures him with this, Self-Medication, So does Seth, Solomon Crowe Hacker Gimmick, Stalking, Unrequited Love, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofharts1/pseuds/queenofharts1
Summary: Dean is on top of the world: He's forgiven Seth and they're back together, Everyone's recovered from injury, His special pills have muted the voices in his head and what else......oh yeah! He's WWE Champion! He even gets a special celebration with everyone he cares about, and absolutely nothing can go wrong!At least that's what he thought until the lights went out and his past was projected in black and white for everyone to watch and fear.But that was the lesser of two evils, the greater of the two was about to make his entrance, and Dean's happy life would never be the same again.For Evil Has A Name,And That Name Is Sami Callihan....





	1. Fear Projected In Black And White

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic!  
> I always wondered, how could they've saved Sami (or Solomon Crowe) from the horrible unjust treatment he got throughout his entire WWE "career".  
> And then it hit me, keep him heel and reunite him with his old partner in crime, Jon Moxley or as he's known now,  
> Dean Ambrose!  
> But not nicely, oh no, there would have to be a forced/bitter feeling between the two before they could reconcile, as I feel Sami never really wanted him to leave.  
> Enter Blackmail, Psychological/Physical/Emotional Torture (To Dean and anyone close to him), Sexual Harassment (Not just to Dean, either, Sami is a busy boy) Stalking and all other forms of Hell to reunite the two.  
> But the two would be together again, even if he has to steal him and destroy anyone who would dare get in his way....

God, life can be great to you if you let it.

Dean had never been a believer of the phrase "Life Is Good," but then again he'd never been one for champagne, either. Yet there he was, plastered out of his mind on the stuff, blessing the world with his masterful rendition of _One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer._ But he deserved it, he had finally won that damn beautiful championship he'd been trying so hard to get for the past few years. The rush of simply beating everyone in the MITB Ladder Match was enough to kill him, but you'd have to be pretty oblivious to Dean Ambrose if you thought _that_ would stop him from going all the way to the top! He knew, deep down, that he'd be champion one day if it killed him and that one day he'd get his revenge of that backstabbing ex-teammate of his, Seth Rollins.

What he didn't know is that he'd get both of these in one night.....but then again a few months ago he'd have never guessed said backstabber would be hugging his waist, drunk and silly, trying to sing-a-long at his celebration party.

Yes, Seth was a little more Diva-ish then any of the REAL Divas could ever hope to be and he was a brat at heart, always has been. But after a looooooong few years of secret nighttime calls from Seth while Roman slept (that started out drunken, emotional and tearfully apologetic after Hunter had skipped out on his ass again for Stephanie but eventually were intentional, warm and friendly, till they turned VERY warm and Dean had to lock himself in the bathroom for a little bit of alone time) and a few far-too-short months of make up sex (Seth more than made up for his betrayal with that smirking mouth and ass by Crossfit) Dean had forgiven Seth and they'd decided to get back together.

Oh, of course he'd had his doubts of Seth's authenticity (which he would never say was entirely his fault, he'd have to admit his past relationships weren't always the most monogamous or completely trust filled, either), but Roman and Renee's previous forgiveness of Seth, as well as a few pep talks had pushed him over to the "Dark Shawn Michael's Side". Now, after his final release of all past tension when he beat the sexy little weasel for his golden toy right after his return from injury (which was tough for both him, Seth's ego and their overactive libidos) he's much too busy singing and drinking with his loved one's to care about any problems he had, if he had any at all.

Yep, right then, Life Was Good.

 

\--------------

 

He never realized how fucking annoyingly loud his theme was until tonight, but it was his own damn fault for partying so hard the previous night. One look at Seth's face said he was thinking the same thing. But who cares cause this is it, he's finally going to show the world that the piece of trash they used to kick on the street really was a diamond in the rough, and really did deserve the right to be called a champion.

Hearing the screaming roar of the crowd, and being flanked by the prettiest baby boy he could've ever dreamed of, he was feeling like quite the man. Sure, there was a bit of a strange vibe as he entered with the man he had just defeated, but they'd know why soon enough and even without the knowledge they seemed too excited to care. As Seth entered, held up the ropes for him and handed him a mic he gave him a warm smile, proud of his man for just being him.

"Oh boy, _last night_ was a long _night_ in _Las Vegas_. And _I'm not even talking_ about the _stuff_ I _don't remember...."_ Dean looked at his beautiful prize, and then he glanced at his championship. "It's been a looooooong time since I've been considered a champion, but trust me when I say you never truly feel like a champion till you are THE champion. And after going through a few obnoxious obstacles and one long time redemption, I finally am that man."

The crowd roared as he soaked it all in, finally......finally he was someone to them, and he got it all his way. "Now, I bet you're all wondering why I'm standing here with this whiny prince," the cheers quickly turning to boos, "well, when you've been, seen and done as much as I have you learn some things as well, and one of those things is forgiveness. Seth and I've been _consulting_ quite a bit in the past few months," Dean couldn't help but smirk at Seth's cute little blush, "ever since his injury and I've decided that he was naive to the darkness that was clouding up his mind and I've forgiven him." It wasn't as loud as he'd hoped, but people did begin to cheer, probably because they trusted Dean's judgment......or that they were waiting for him to attack Seth, which wouldn't happen so they'd have to just deal with it.

He stole a glance at his beautiful boyfriend before declaring happily, "After all, everyone deserves a second chance."

** "I COULDN'T AGREE MORE....."  ** A booming, scary and yet familiar voice boomed, before all the lights flickered and went black, and the giant screen sparked to life with crackling static before projecting the scariest horror movies he could imagine......his past.

Black and White videos of his Indies promos played, him screaming and swearing while beating and groping women, intermixed with his old matches, him clawing at heads with forks, biting and cutting people open, breaking painful light sticks over people's backs and slicing them open with barbed wire with no remorse.

None at all. Just laughter, sick and twisted, sadistic and inhuman, evil laughter.

Some his, but mostly that of the same familiar voice that he assumed was causing this Hellish recreation of his miserable past as an insane monster among men. Finally, the scenes began to be split up by black screens with bleeding lettering.

**_ I _ **

**_ KNOW  _ **

**_ WHO _ **

**_ YOU _ **

**_ REALLY _ **

**_ ARE, _ **

**_ JON..... _ **

It finally hit him like one of those unforgiving light sticks to his head, who was behind this madness.......no.....please God no.....  


A  Black and White  image of a man appeared, smirking and laughing sadistically, his eyes staring into his soul just as they had years before as a name reached his assaulted mind.

_ Sami Callihan...... _

The screen went blank as he looked upon a horrified crowd, men shocked, women shrieking and children crying with fear,  before landing on an even more horrified Seth. He reached out to explain but he instinctively took a step back.  _Oh no...no....not again...._ He heard the crowd shouting, no not just them, the voices.... _oh god not that, I just got them to stop_....but oh, they were there and screaming along with them...... 

_HE'S A MONSTER!!!! HE SHOULD BE LOCKED UP!!! TIE HIM A STRAIGHT JACKET!!! HE'S CRAZY!!! ANIMAL!!! MURDERER!!! FREAK!!!_ _MOXLEY!!!_

_MOXLEY!!!_

** _MOXLEY!!!_ **

** _MOOOOOXLEEEEEEEEY!!!_ **

** _MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXLEEEEEEEEEEEY!!!_ **

He roughly grabbed the sides of his head screaming "SHUT UP SHUT UP **SHUT UP**!!!" as he heard the worst sound he could imagine at that moment, "Seagulls Over Rhinoceros Bay", his old theme.....  


_THEY'RE_ old theme....

Suddenly, the Prince of Darkness, at least to him, made his appearance known. Clawing at his head, laughing, shirtless but wearing the blood of some poor stagehand who dared to get in his way, staring directly through to Dean's soul before bringing a red encrusted hand with a bent mic to his smirking lips.  


"Did you miss me?"

 


	2. Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is on top of the world: He's forgiven Seth and they're back together, Everyone's recovered from injury, His special pills have muted the voices in his head and what else......oh yeah! He's WWE Champion! He even gets a special celebration with everyone he cares about, and absolutely nothing can go wrong!  
> At least that's what he thought until the lights went out and his past was projected in black and white for everyone to watch and fear.  
> But that was the lesser of two evils, the greater of the two was about to make his entrance, and Dean's happy life would never be the same again.
> 
> For Evil Has A Name,  
> And That Name Is Sami Callihan....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little backstory about our good lunatic gone bad and how a wake up call and forgiveness saved him.

Today he’s known as a Lunatic, but back then he was a God. 

At least HE thought he was….everyone else knew he was a demon. He looked different then, long pink hair tied in a ponytail, ripped up baggy jeans and too many cheap t-shirts to count. He wrestled similarly, though he went with wearing trunks thanks to the misguided thought that he had to look like a wrestler to be one. He had a lot of misguided thoughts back then, the scary part was he didn’t realize it till he got his wake-up call.

He felt like he was a person, abused, neglected, disrespected, and unfairly treated overall, but a person, Jon Moxley. He just wanted to survive, which isn’t as easy a task as most people would think, and would do so in a way he found to be right. He’d wrestle Indies matches that would be considered “safe”, earn extra money by making a few Cyberfights matches (with women, mind you, he was VERY clear bout that when he started) making sure the women were overacting as he would NEVER lay a hand on one viciously and despite his cocky attitude and appearance he was an all-around nice guy.

That is, of course, until he met Sami…. 

After Sami showed him the truth or at least HIS take on the truth, of how he owed them nothing and they owed him everything because of what THEY did to him growing up, and was introduced to hard liqueur he was a changed man. Changed for the worst, looking back now.

He cut his hair and let it go back to its darker blonde color, gained a large amount of muscle weight and started wearing tighter t-shirts and a chained choker to attract a set of tits and ass to play with after his matches. Yes, he was pretty and quite the ladies’ man….when he wasn’t pounding some fairy bitch boy who was too pretty to pass up. He started using them for what he thought was right, sex or violent release, as they were asking for it by daring to go up against him in his house of worship. That is a house full of people who would worship him, whether they liked it or not. Sami would happily take any scraps he rejected or who were too drunk to care or fight back, he didn’t care, a warm hole is a warm hole. 

He wasn’t any nicer in the ring, in fact he was waaaay worse. He stopped doing those bitch videos after he was banned for being too rough, so he had to make money by selling his body. Not like his mom, though…never like her. He’d put his body on the line by adding stipulations to his already brutal matches, like adding barbed wire, needles, light sticks, fire or anything else they’d throw at him as he’d get to give the bitch he’d be fighting 100x what they would pathetically toss at him.

Sure, the voices he’d only occasionally hear in the ring would appear more often, and they’d be screaming for him to do horrifying things to himself or others as that’s all he’s good for. But Sami also had an answer for that, too, a lot of good strong drugs to numb them. Either that or use them as tinder for the burning fire of hated deep inside him, Hell, they couldn’t all be wrong….

After getting more and more championships (and becoming addicted to more and more things) he was convinced he was convinced he was the real best there is, best there was and best there ever will be and that waste of a broken condom, Bret Hart, was simply a delusional old bitch who would learn his place one day. They all would. He thought he was a God, and with Sami constantly by his side, helping him with matches and getting better shit for him to numb his head there was nothing that could stop him.  
Until he discovered that even as a God, he wasn’t immortal. He accidentally overdosed after a big win, because Sami recommended some a higher dose because the pain, and if his best friend hadn’t of been with him he would’ve died. Waking up in the hospital wasn’t the happiest feeling in the world, but he felt better when he saw a red eyed Sami sitting next to him.

“Dude…what..where am I?” Sami glanced up, tears leaking down, “Hospital, you OD’d pretty fucking hard. Don’t worry, Hyde agreed to pay for this if you…I dunno…shape up and shit,” he said smirking with a full-on eye roll, “Whatever. I’ll just lower the dose back to the regular amount for next time.” Jon had shifted to look him eye to eye. “Yeah, you accidentally gave me too much.” 

“Nah, man, I knew. I just thought you could handle it, cause fuck he risks, right?” Jon couldn’t have heard that right…. “Why would you give me more than was lethal, you could’ve fucking killed me!” Sami’s face went serious, “I-I just wanted to help you feel better. You deserve that, man….you deserve to feel good…” He almost felt bad as Sami looked so guilty…almost.

“FEELING GOOD ISN’T REALLY GONNA MATTER WHEN I’M DEAD, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!!!” Sami froze as the tears began to fall again. “I-I-I just want you to be happy, Jon.” He threw his hands to his face and wept, God Jon hated it when Sami would cry, especially after everything they’d gone through. “Listen, man…I’m sorry for yelling, I know your heart was in the right place, but…God don’t fucking do that again, I’m serious.” 

“I won’t, I promise….I-I love you….” “I love you too, man, you’re my best friend.” “No, dude…I mean I really love you.” Jon smiled at the only man dead or alive he gave a fuck about. He must still be high, was his final thought before he drifted off again from the heaviness of the situation fading away to sweet relief. He must’ve been really out of it, too, as he swore he could feel a set of lips pressed on his own before he passed out.  
\---------------------  
DJ Hyde had meant it when he said he’d pay if Jon would shape up, and after that he really tried. It was a bitch, but he got clean and started drinking beers only (with the occasional whiskey) and after spending more time with other guys and even women in friendships he started to see that just because there were a few bad assholes in the world, not all people were bad. He also retaught himself that women were more than just sex toys and punching bags, they could be great friends and great allies/opponents and deserved respect. 

Because of his new (old?) lifestyle he even got the best surprise of all, he was invited to join a new developmental portion of WWE called FCW in Florida. Finally, he would get to do what he loved without any added evils to push him away in the biggest and most worldwide wrestling company of all time. The goodbyes were sad (though Sami just stared and remained silent the whole night) but they all knew that this was the best for him and were sad knowing he was leaving but happy to see him go on to a better life.

Until Sami tried to drive him off the road….

He was screaming his name and crashing into his car repeatedly till he crashed into a sign. Sami had pulled him out of the car, clawing at his face and hitting him hard in the head. “YOU’RE NOT LEAVING! YOU NEED ME! YOU GET IN MY CAR NOW OR I SWEAR TO CHRIST I’LL KILL YOU, YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU’RE NOT LEAVING ME!!!” Luckily, someone had followed Sami, fearing his drunken behavior would be fatal and they pulled him off. Sami thrashed and screamed as Jon left, “I’LL FIND YOU, JON! I’LL GET YOU BACK! YOU CAN’T HIDE FOREVER, I’LL FIND YOU AND THEN YOU’LL BE MINE! I’LL KILL EVERYONE WHO GETS IN MY WAY! I PROMISE YOU, JON, I WILL FIND YOU!!!”

Though that was a scarring moment in his life, seeing his supposed best friend as he truly was, one of the biggest things he learned from his experience was to forgive, he forgave his opponents for their disrespect, he forgave DJ Hyde for making him eventually give up his title and he forgave Sami for almost killing him, twice, as in a way by almost destroying him he saved him and he could be happy knowing that he was at peace with him through forgiveness. 

But he, as well as his closest friends, would soon learn that Sami wasn’t so forgiving…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will get into more of Dean/Seth as well as his friends, but don't worry I'm sure The Death Machine will rear his crazy head before the end.  
> Again, leave a comment on what you think so far and tell me which friendship you' like to be more prominent in the next chapter, Dean & Roman or Dean & Renee.  
> Both will have a more prominent chapter but I want there to be some forms of audience participation throughout the story, which will be bigger later on.  
> <3


	3. Who Was That Blood Soaked Freak-Show?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is on top of the world: He's forgiven Seth and they're back together, Everyone's recovered from injury, His special pills have muted the voices in his head and what else......oh yeah! He's WWE Champion! He even gets a special celebration with everyone he cares about, and absolutely nothing can go wrong!  
>  At least that's what he thought until the lights went out and his past was projected in black and white for everyone to watch and fear.  
>  But that was the lesser of two evils, the greater of the two was about to make his entrance, and Dean's happy life would never be the same again.
> 
> For Evil Has A Name,  
>  And That Name Is Sami Callihan....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the aftermath of the first chapter.  
> We get to know Dean and Seth better, as well as their best friend, Roman.

More whiskey spilled from his glass than into his mouth during its slow shaky trip to his lips.

Dean had never been a huge fan of security, being thrown out of places or roughed up by them a great deal in his past, but when you need them in the WWE they're there. Whether they're ready to go or not is up to them, but luckily today they were on their game. They had gathered around Sami quickly in a large group, but he got a few good bloody hits with his mic before he ran to the back and disappeared. All the hard liqueur in the world couldn't calm him down right now.

He was back. Sami. The man he had forgiven but was a reminder of his haunting past. The friend he'd gone from loving like a brother to fearing like a monster in one unexplained mental breakdown. His old best friend. His nightmare. Sami. If that fear wasn't enough to get him, his other fears would. The fear of what people would think of him now, his friends, his fellow wrestlers, his Seth....what would they think of him now that they knew of his past? The screaming, oh god, the screams he heard were enough to make him quit.

But of course he wouldn't, he'd come too far for that, in wrestling and mental state. He'd finally began to feel like himself again as the warm whiskey calmed him some. That didn't stop him from jumping when his dressing room door was forced open.... Luckily,it was just Seth with a worried look on his face. "So....ho-how're you feeling?" Dean looked up at Seth for a few minutes with a blank expression, "Fantastic, babe. I just had a huge part of my horrifying past projected in front of a screaming audience of thousands. I've NO idea how I'm stopping myself from dancing! How d'ya think I feel?" He instantly regretted it as he knew Seth was probably on edge as it was. His response was very cool, though, probably trying to prevent another outburst....

"I know you're upset, and I definitely wouldn't want my private life to be projected for all to see......again....but I really need you to be honest with me right now." He sat next to Dean and held his hand to his chest, forcing Dean out of his own head. "Are you going to be ok?" Dean saw the care and worry in Seth's eyes and sighed. "I'll be ok. It's just....this doesn't bother you?"

Seth's worried face melted to the warm one Dean was overjoyed to call his. "No, I know you had a rough upbringing, you worked in a hardcore Indies company and you have always been a little nuts. I just assumed you were like this at one point in your life.....either that or you're Jesus and nothing bothers you." Dean smirked at that. "Isn't that your nickname?"

Seth looked mockingly offended. "Ummm, CROSSFIT Jesus, thank you very much." They both laughed, it felt good to just laugh, especially now. "I'm glad YOU understand, but what about them?" He nudged his head to Seth's shoulder, a big accomplishment in their relationship the first time but just a simple comfort now. "Them? Our _colleagues_? Do you forget that a lot of them have been where we've been and seen things like that? Let alone you? They don't care Dean, if anything they're just worried about the freak-show that was covered in blood revealing crazy shit about you to a PG audience and what else he might know about other members of the roster!" Well, with the recent pics being thrown about, Dean could understand.....

"Well, what about THEM? The fans? They were screaming! They'll never respect me again!" Seth couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Since when are you the drama queen in this relationship, and they were shocked yes but mostly excited! I'm pretty sure they think we're not in the G era anymore, and Christ is Hunter pissed at that, but only _some_ women and _some_ children were screaming with fear and I'm pretty sure it was the crazy editing and music. Everyone else was screaming with joy! A lot more people liked you in your past than you think." Seth warmly smiled at him and stroked his unruly hair.

"But.....they were calling me a monster and that I should be in a straight jacket! That doesn't sound like joy to me!!!" "They were screaming 'Moxley' over and over nothing else....did...did you hear something else?" Dean was silent for a moment before Seth lifted his head up so he could look into his eyes. "Did you hear the voices again?" Dean wouldn't.....COULDN'T let Seth know that the long stretch of Hell they both had to go through was coming back, he couldn't put him through that again.

He threw on the Cheshire Cat grin he had perfected over the years and put a hand on his lovers face. "No, I'm just messing with you, babe, try'n to get my mind off of Sami." "Sami....is that who that was?" Dean bit his lip. "Why was he acting like that to you if he was your best friend?" Another thin Dean just couldn't involve Seth in unless it was extremely necessary.

But he was saved from spouting out another lie as the door to his dressing room was opened again. "What about me?" A deep familiar voice said with an equally familiar strong Samoan man following suit. Dean and Seth smiled, Roman had taken a little longer to convince of Seth's change but when he saw how happy he made Dean and how willing Seth was trying to change, he started being his friend again, too.

"Nothing, Uce, we were just talking bout why Sami was harassing Dean like that, he was his best friend!"Roman sat on the seat to the left of Seth. "So that was Sami, huh, not the best introduction....I was a corner turn away from running into him, would've taken him out, too, if he hadn't...." Dean tensed at his friends naivety, he had no idea what Sami was capable of, size wasn't everything when it came to fighting.

Roman must've noticed the tense look on his face because he stopped himself mid sentence, Seth jumping at the chance to continue his thought. "Yeah, I bet, but Dean I have to know why Sami would torture you li-..." Roman placed a firm hand on Seth's shoulder, "Now's not be the right time to talk bout that." Seth looked sternly at him. "How'd you know, I've known him longer! I think I have a handle on when we should be discussing important things like this!"

Roman gritted his teeth. "I think I know how to help him during traumatic situations better than you do, _Uce._ " That shut Seth up, he knew he was right.....how could he ever forget how wrong he was....the things he'd done...for a golden belt.... "Well, no use in overthinking it now." Dean  _hated_ it when they fought, even more than when he and Roman used to fight.

"Time to go face our friends and hope they still want to remain that way. I wouldn't blame them if they just wanted me to up and die being a lunatic and all...." Now it was Roman's turn to roll his eyes. "Feeling dramatic today, huh?" Dean smirked at his closest friend.....well one of two. "How's Renee?" Roman's smile soothed his fear, Renee was his closest female friend who'd helped him be more outgoing with everyone in the company and not just remain a loner, he'd hate for her to stop being that for him or even worse.....FEAR him.

Seth helped him up as he was a little tipsy. "Confused and slightly shocked. She knows your not a complete Teddy Bear, but she's not used to seeing that much blood......and Sami shot her a look before he was chased away from her." Dean could feel Seth grimace, knowing Dean would lose his shit. "What? What do you mean 'shot a look'? Was it sexual? Did he say anything? I swear to Christ if he did..." Renee was like the little sister he always needed but didn't know it.

If anyone, let alone Sami, even thought of laying a harsh finger on her, he'd end them slowly and painfully with a smile plastered on his face. It was thoughts like that, that would scare him more than anything an creep like Sami could dish out. "We're not sure, you'll have to ask her yourself, she's in catering with the Bella's and Summer. We should probably head down there anyway, drinking on an empty stomach is just asking for trouble." Finally it was Dean's turn to roll his eyes. "OK, _Dad."_ They laughed and Roman slung an arm over Dean's shoulder as they walked to catering.

Little did they know this would be the last laugh they'd share for a long time, as all Hell was about to break loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, though Dean and Seth both have some issues in their relationship they need to work out, they clearly love each other and are there for each other.  
> But....has Seth done more than what we think he's done to succeed? Will Sami find out more things about Dean, Seth or anyone else?  
> Next chapter is where we learn more about both Renee and Sami.....but maybe not under the BEST circumstances.... :(


	4. Good People Make The World Go Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is on top of the world: He's forgiven Seth and they're back together, Everyone's recovered from injury, His special pills have muted the voices in his head and what else......oh yeah! He's WWE Champion! He even gets a special celebration with everyone he cares about, and absolutely nothing can go wrong!  
>  At least that's what he thought until the lights went out and his past was projected in black and white for everyone to watch and fear.  
>  But that was the lesser of two evils, the greater of the two was about to make his entrance, and Dean's happy life would never be the same again.
> 
> For Evil Has A Name,  
>  And That Name Is Sami Callihan....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the title is self explanatory, but we meet new characters!

Turning into catering, Dean was met with the one thing he didn't expect. Normality.

Everything was exactly the same as it usually was. Kevin Owens was thumb wrestling Big Show for the last scoop of mashed potatoes, Tyler Breeze was cuddling Summer Rae (while making eyes at a stretching Fandango, who was ore than returning the gaze) and 3/4 of the 4 horsewomen were giggling and flirting with Cesaro all decked out in a new suit (With Bayley being the exception as she was busy building Lego sculptures with Finn and Sami). All was....right.

Sure, when he was noticed he would get the occasional worried or pitying glance but mostly it was just the welcoming smiles, "sup" nods or quick glances he was used to. He was surprised but pleased st the same time, a feeling he wished he could have more often. "Meine Freunde, hier drüben!" Cesaro beckoned in his booming voice, showing off his language skills, alongside Kevin and Big Show. They grabbed a bowl of pasta and three bowls of coconut pudding (Seth always had a sweet tooth) and sat down next to them.

"Dean, fühlst du dich gut, you look sick?" Cesaro looked concerned but had a warm comforting smile, one that set him at ease. "Well, my blood filled, murderous past was just blasted in front of everyone and their not freaking out, I'm more concerned than anything...." Dean let his eyes lazily look downward. "More concerned than dizzy, huh, you smell like a brewery." "Well....yeah I was drinking a lot, but can you fucking blame me?" A small gasp was heard from across the room as Bayley hid her blush in Finn's shoulder, poor thing should be the most afraid but she just seemed embarrassed at his use of swear words.

"Non proprio,"there he goes showing off again, "I understand feeling embarrassed for the crowd but us? We know of your past as we were a part of it. We respect you for your past struggles as we've had some of or own and have just shown it in different ways. You're different,so what?" He cupped Dean's cheek and lifted his face so that he saw his warm smile and their eyes met. "We love you for that." Dean couldn't help but make a stupid smile at that.

God, Cesaro was a temptation.... He'd never cheat on Seth, Hell no, not his style. But (and he'd never admit this) his heart did have a flutter of joy when Seth admitted in a drunken rant all the things he'd like to do to the both of them in a threesome. He was the only man he'd have a threesome with, shit, who he'd BOTTOM for. Well, he was European and everyone like that, so maybe...

Those thoughts were sadly vanquished by the loud mouth of Kevin Owens. "Yeah, nobody cares, man. Don't think so highly of your ability to scare people..." Cesaro placed a hand on Kevin's arm, who opted to blush and look away. He was married after all. "Like I was saying, we don't care and those who were not a part of your past could guess pretty easily, you're not as hard a book to read as you think you are." "Na' me, I knew! I knew he was a cremenal!" The Lass Kicker stared with wide eyes into Dean's soul. "H-how?" Becky's cold creepy stare turned to a sweet smile. "The secand ya stole my heart." She made a heart symbol at Dean and he smirked. That Celtic dork...

"See, now let's forget about this una schifezza and eat! Seth, try this! It will make you salivate." Dean could never resist a smart ass comment. "There are a couple other things you have that make Seth's mouth salivate." Big Show was too distracted by his potatoes to notice Dean's lewd comment, but Roman and Kevin snickerd, Seth blushed redder than Dean had ever seen him and Cesaro just kept his warm smile. He looked into Dean's eyes. "Hmmm, maybe someday I could test that.....with an audience of one." Fuck....

He had to cross his legs and completely switch emotions as Renee and Summer came up behind them and sat down. Now instead of excited and curious he was concerned and borderline furious as he remembered what Seth had said about Sami's gaze on Renee. "Hey, where are the Bella's?" Smooth..... "Hey yourself, they've got a photo shoot but they didn't really wanna see you anyway. Bryan and John were talking down their fears, their such drama queens..." Renee rolled her eyes. That's why he loved her, she was open minded and free spirited but realistic. They had been friends ever since he moved up from NXT.

She just kinda got him and unleashed his fun side when he'd usually be quiet and sullen to everyone else, especially when Seth betrayed them. He actually thought it was love until they were hanging out and drinking in his hotel room (they kissed a little until Renee giggled and said it was like kissing her brother....he knew she was right, snickered himself and they spent the rest of the night watching _It's Always Sunny In Philadelphia_ ) then he realized they could be opposite genders and also be just friends. Life was funny like that sometimes.

"So...how're you doing?" Renee looked at him concerned but smiled once she realized what he meant. "About that crazy dude's pervy glance? I barley saw it, in fact Summer was the one who told me, I knew what he was doing but I learned from my Dad to ignore creeps and they'll ignore you......stupid now that I think about it..." "REALLY stupid..." Kevin got a hard smack from Summer on that one, good on her. "Honestly I wasn't that surprised when I saw that blatant disregard for privacy he played but the blood.....God, you really have a high resistance for pain, huh?" She cringed a little but her understanding smile and the fact that it didn't really bother her made him feel so much better, that and the fact that she didn't have the misfortune of meeting the real Sami...

Summer leaned over them, OBVIOUSLY unaware of the amount of boob she was showing. "Yeah, like, Dean I knew you were crazy but, "she began twirling her hair and placed a hand on his bicep, "I didn't know you were such a bad boy.....maybe all you need is a bad girl to calm you down." Seth looked like he was gonna rip her head off as he threw her arm off of him. "All he needs, _Summer,_ is me and all you need is a cold shower and to back the fuck off."

Sumner sputtered and stormed off as everyone smirked or snickered and Seth held onto Dean's arm protectively. He loved it when Seth got heated and jealous, it was hot and made him feel like a man. He was so distracted that he didn't really notice Renee leave the table. She said something about going after Summer amongst her giggling but that was it. As she turned the corner, following the clicking of Summer's heels in the distance, she called out for her to stop. "Summer, hey! He was just messing around! God, your fast in those things...Summer!" She heard the heels fade away completely and suddenly realized she was in a dark hallway....alone.

She quickly turned around to go back the way she came but was met with a begrudgingly familiar face and an arm across the throat, forcing her against the wall. She let loose a gasp from the force and heard a wheezing snicker. "Hey there, Angel tits or what was it Jon said a minute ago? Renee?" He was so close to her face that she could count the number of veins popping out of his eyes and smell the cigarette smoke on his breath. "Well? WELL?"

He pressed harder as she shook her head frantically, still reeling from the shock of this unfortunate encounter. "Oh good, you're not as dumb as you look! But I like my name better so I'm just gonna call you that, ok?" Renee shook her head again. She was heavily insulted by that name and the disregard for her human rights but also scared so she just went along with his cruelty.

He wheezed out a laugh again and began to fondle her breast, she chocked out a "No," but was greeted with a higher level of pressure to her throat, a rough grab to her vagina and another loud wheezing laugh. "Oh, where are my manners?" She began to black out but couldn't stop her fear as the last thing she heard was a harsh whisper in her ear.

"My name is Sami and we're gonna have a little chat when you wake up, but first were gonna have some fun. Sweet dreams, Angel tits...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'll happen to Renee? Will Sami take what he wants from her as he's done before?  
> Also, a little "Everybody wants Bisexual European Cesaro" as it's probably true!


	5. When Renee Met Sami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Sami the scariest mofo in the world....no.  
> Will he try to convince people he is? You'll just have to see.  
> Leave a comment on how I'm doing and what you think will happen next!

When Renee woke up she was laying on the floor, blindfolded, a heavy weight on her chest and an even heavier breathing in her ear.

She regretted the slight shift she made waking up, as he obviously could feel her, and regretted it even more when that familiar wheezy laugh filled the air. "Awake, Angel tits? Took you long enough....." His nose nuzzled into her hair. "Mmmm, your hair smells nice. Cherry Blossoms, very sweet." Her perfume. "Vanilla with pheromones, very...slutty." Summer's perfume, she always had a hugging habit....cuddling habit, too.....she'd tried to seduce Renee a couple of times but that just wasn't her style. She'd said she accepted her rejection but still cuddled her constantly. God dammit, Summer...She was scared, but even though her dad's teachings were a little.....dumb...her mother's weren't. So she did as she was taught; Ask simple questions and stay still.

"Where are we?" She added a seductive low tone to her voice and an equally sexy smile so that he'd believe she was under his spell, just until help arrived....if help arrived. "Well, I see my little slut's a little horny. I can help with that..." He began to slowly kiss and suck on her neck while roughly grabbing at her breast, she let a tear flow down from feeling so violated but she knew what he was capable of...at least she THOUGHT she did....

They were silent as her caressed her breast and smelled her hair. She knew she had to break her silence when he began to unbutton her shirt slowly. "W-What did you want to talk about?" He snickered evilly, God did she wish someone would come... "Awww, you remembered. Well, I know you're Deano's little fuck buddy," he grasped her tit violently as he said those last two words causing her to yell and him to snicker, "One of many, he always was a whore, so I know you'll get this message to him."

He leaned close to her ear, licking a trail up to it, 'Tell him 'I'm coming for you, all your little friends and I'm taking you back, no matter how many fake ass whores I have to destroy along the way, and it'll be all your fault' and then give him this for me." He roughly kissed her, humped her violently and grabbed her ass so hard she wondered if she would have a severe bruise tomorrow....if she'd be here tomorrow, and she let loose a scream that was muffled by his mouth. He finally broke the kiss long enough for her to let loose a sob.

"Oh, come on, Angel tits, it's not like you don't do this every night." Her dad taught her things. "You're a woman, and the Bible says women and weak ass fairy men are just to be used up and impregnated...." Her mom taught her things. "Because they're worthless and just here to make life for us real men worthwhile." But she taught herself some things, too. "Now...." He unbuttoned her pants quickly and lowered his already naked body till the tip entered her hole, "Why don't you live up to your purpose, Angel tits..."

Suddenly, and without warning, she snapped.

"MY NAME IS RENEE!" She kicked up and punched as hard as she could and as fast as she could begging God to let her hurt him enough to get away...and maybe hurt him enough to teach him a lesson. His shock was evident as he fell off of her, but she didn't stop, no one had the right to talk to her or treat her like that. Adrenaline hurt the chest and blocked the nerves from feeling real pain...but damn was it fun when it came to causing pain. Maybe this is why Dean did it....

She only stopped briefly to rip off her blindfold, and didn't even care to take in the naked body or satisfactory busted lip of her enemy before she started punching and kicking again. She wasn't a fighter, but fuck if she wasn't gonna try. Unfortunately, he was and once the shock wore off it was a fight against strong male and adrenaline filled female. Eventually it lead to Sami getting a good sucker punch in and Renee waking up to scream "Help," Over and over at the top of her lungs, fearing for her life.

He lifted her up for another punch but was met with a violent kick to his stomach and another to his crotch and fell to his knees. Renee started to run but Sami had a tight grip on her ankle. She was so focused on kicking to get away and screaming that she didn't realize he had reached his pants and was pulling something out of his pockets. She froze as she felt pain engulf her calf once, twice, three times before she was able to scream cry for help and pray that she wouldn't die tonight.

"Stupid," stab, "Fucking," stab, "Bitch!!!" Stab stab stab! She almost gave up from the pain, but thought...no..KNEW she couldn't let this fucker win. She looked back, let loose a violent war screech that any warrior would be proud of, and landed a violent foot to his face, once, twice, three times before he let go. She stood up, landed her foot on his hand as hard as she could over and over until he released the knife, then picked it up and with a cry that could wake the dead, stabbed the knife into his shoulder, once, twice, three times before he let loose a screech of pain.

"WHO'S THE BITCH NOW!" She landed her foot on him too many times to count, screaming with every pounding kick, before she realized he was out cold. She dragged herself through the hall, sobbing all the way, until she was finally found halfway from the end of the hallway by an entirely out of character terrified Ascension, who were too shocked, by her bloodied body to even notice Sami and was carried by Viktor to the catering area and was only realized when Bayley screamed. Everyone turned to where she was looking and froze at the horrifying site before them.

Renee was surrounded by security and wrestlers, including all three members of The Shield in shock (Dean for the first time in a long time in tears holding her like a baby for dear life and rocking her back and froth, knowing this was his fault), calming her and trying to calm themselves through the shock. She had relayed the location and who had been her assailant as well as she could amongst the throbbing pain (and even then Viktor and Konner had to go with the security to the area they'd found her in) and was cooling down after she was given some morphine for the pain, when they returned and said whoever had attacked her was gone.

Renee screamed and blacked out in fright, passing out cold in Dean's terrified arms,

\----------------------------------------

As Dean watched Renee being loaded into an ambulance, he was met by a good friend shared by most in the company, Corey Graves, a man who knew more information about people than they knew about themselves. Although he was also shocked and fearful of the knowledge of Sami from nightmarish days past, he knew he needed to share information with Dean, no matter how painful. "Dean..." "DO YOU KNOW WHY HE'S HERE?" He hesitated from the forceful shout but then shook his head. "WHY? WHY IS HE HERE, WHY NOW!!!" When Dean heard the words that came from Corey's mouth, he almost wanted to block them out in fear, but somehow knew there was more fear to come.

"Dean, he....God...I'm so sorry you have to hear this...but....he's the newest member of NXT."


	6. And God bless mom, and dad and Seth and Renee, and please God....Kill Sami Callihan....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is on top of the world: He's forgiven Seth and they're back together, Everyone's recovered from injury, His special pills have muted the voices in his head and what else......oh yeah! He's WWE Champion! He even gets a special celebration with everyone he cares about, and absolutely nothing can go wrong!  
> At least that's what he thought until the lights went out and his past was projected in black and white for everyone to watch and fear.  
> But that was the lesser of two evils, the greater of the two was about to make his entrance, and Dean's happy life would never be the same again.
> 
> For Evil Has A Name,  
> And That Name Is Sami Callihan....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We learn more info from said situation.

Dean had been a cigarette smoker in his youth, a youth best left forgotten but now instead of coughing up smoke, he was coughing up fear....

NXT, Seriously? Sami had an evil, creepy past waaaaaay bigger than Dean’s, so why did the PG era Daddy (aka Hunter Hearst Helmsley) think it was ok to hire him as a prospect for RAW, Smackdown or the WWE at all? Especially with the hyper Femi-Nazi Mommy Stephanie holding his balls hostage in exchange for control of “Vince’s” company….

How……how could this happen in a time where he wasn’t even allowed to be a REAL lunatic? Like in CZW or DragonGate USA…the good old days. NO! He shouldn’t think that way…...he CAN”t think that way…not again.

Well, his questions would soon be answered as the Helmsley’s were coming this way. He could see as soon as they approached him that they were concerned and deeply pitying him…. but that wasn’t good enough, Renee was hurt and shit needed answering.

“So, Ambrose…how’re you doing?” Hunter asked this in a way that screamed ‘I don’t care, but someone is hurt so I have too’ and that made Dean even angrier. “How do I feel…HOW DO I FEEL??? My best female friend is in the hospital from fucking stab wounds! “Stephanie shifted uncomfortably (like she didn’t hear enough swears taking it up the ass from Savage).

“Watch yourself…” “No, YOU watch yourself…you have no idea what horrors he’s capable of and yet you make him the next Undertaker cause he’s a good wrestler and dark? HE’S A HOMICIDAL MANIAC!” Hunter placed a warning on the form of a firm hand on Deans shoulder. (Not that it would do any good, he was mad enough to raise Hell…)

“Dean, you forget, you were a bit of a homicidal maniac when we hired you as well,” oh right…. he did try to ruin Seth’s career because he was just too pretty for the job, “we felt that if you were this good and marketable, your partner must be as well.” Marketable…. he figured.

Stephanie placed a hand on his shoulder, replacing Hunter’s…. a little too friendly, caressing hand. “He’s right Dean, you were a gamble as a possible hazard, but a sexy crazy bad boy is just what we want in this company to reel in the horny Tumblr girls looking to find comfort in Superstars.”

Dean couldn’t help but smirk at the jealous glare she received from her obviously cuckolded husband. “We hired you because we knew you could be the next Foley, but after his worthless ass couldn’t perform one last time to save his life,” it was times like this he WISHED he wasn’t opposed to hitting women…. God, he was messed up….

“We couldn’t get rid of you, so we realized the sexy bad boy,” another flinch from Hunter, “could go up against the emo hipster fuckboy Shawn Michael’s wannabe,” was it him, or did Hunter blush…and cross his legs? “...and believably destroy him, kind of, for the championship….and you got big! At least you got to destroy him later, right?”

Stephanie was never as classy as she pretended to be but he shouldn’t have been as proud as he was of the jealous glower Hunter gave as she spoke of Seth’s nightly destruction. But of course, he didn’t say anything, as admitting to cheating on a McMahon was suicide….literally. No one questioned Savage’s death, but Dean wasn’t naïve…he knew.

“Sami was just a darker, grittier, pudgier version of Seth and we knew he’d sell…. but now…we know he’s not so stable…” Dean snorted. “Yeah, you and common sense.” “Excuse me,” Steph looked genuinely pissed (and not like she was on Wednesdays……in the locker room…. with every wrestler who wasn’t passed out. He wasn’t into sluts anymore….at least those who weren’t Seth).

“You forget that we are your bosses and we can fire you at any time!” “Oh big threat, fired from a show whose ratings have been down for weeks, besides you’re on the ropes with the shit you let happen to Renee!” That wasn’t fair, they didn’t know what he was REALLY like, but damn it couldn’t they be a little more…I don’t know…. judgmental and use their God damn common sense.

Steph backed down a lot as she had nothing to stand on as far as Renee was concerned, and Dean was abruptly left to his own guilt, waiting for Roman to drive him to the hospital.

Little did they know someone would be waiting…and watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we'll have two characters meet for the first time, and trust me...it won't end happily....or PG.


	7. Hospital Scene Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is on top of the world: He's forgiven Seth and they're back together, Everyone's recovered from injury, His special pills have muted the voices in his head and what else......oh yeah! He's WWE Champion! He even gets a special celebration with everyone he cares about, and absolutely nothing can go wrong!  
> At least that's what he thought until the lights went out and his past was projected in black and white for everyone to watch and fear.  
> But that was the lesser of two evils, the greater of the two was about to make his entrance, and Dean's happy life would never be the same again.
> 
> For Evil Has A Name,  
> And That Name Is Sami Callihan....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so.....so sorry for how late this chapter is, but I've been very sick lately and I apologize.  
> We meet in the hospital awaiting news on Renee's well-being, and there's an unfortunate spin involving Roman.

The ride to the hospital was too long and the visit it was too short.... ain’t time grand?

She was dead asleep and covered in wires and bandages. God, he hadn't seen such a horrifying site since.... since... That thought was destroyed by a warm hand, Roman's hand, on his shoulder reassuring him, comforting him and pushing him towards Renee's unconscious body. He had been so comfortable around her before (running to her in the hall whenever he saw her, hugging her and dreaming of her at night.... till he reunited with Seth, of course) but now, seeing her so......vulnerable and childlike.... he approached with caution. As if he was approaching a baby bird that fell out of its nest.

"Can she here us?" She was passed out and Dean wasn't stupid, but it was easier to waste time then confront the issues. The issues being her recovery, their futures at the company and, of course, Sami. "She's not comatose," Roman said with an assured nature that bordered on soothing himself more than Dean, "but I believe she can hear you." _Believe...._ Mr. Blessed One over here.... Dean believed him, though. She looked so peaceful and rested that she MUST be listening! But hopefully not judging.

"Well....let's uh...let's say she is awake...uh...what'do we do to talk to her?" Dean acted way more cool, calm and collected than anyone could be, but Roman and the silent Seth caught on quick and chose feed into his false confidence rather than confront the issue. It was easier. Then again life was easier before this. But now….

NOW wasn’t the time to think about morbid things…like the possible future. Now was about Renee. Roman and Seth awoke from their day dreaming to see Dean kneeling beside Renee’s bed with a solemn regretting look on his face. It was heartbreaking, like he actually thought he could’ve done something. They knew, as well as everyone else, that he could never have predicted her attack.

They knew this, Dean didn’t. He was sure everyone was wondering who could’ve done such a thing, while he was wondering how Sami could go through with something like this. He knew the truth…. he knew Sami. He looked at Renee’s peaceful sleeping face and was almost tearful…. but still had nothing but deep respect for her. She escaped Sami’s raping presence and from past memories he wished would disappear and he knew that wasn’t easy.

“She’s so…. peaceful.” Dean looked away from her to his best friends beside him. Seth knew Dean had beautiful icy blue eyes, but when they were glistened with tears, they were even more beautiful. He wondered if anyone else was blessed and cursed enough to see them this way. It was painfully charming, words that both fit Dean perfectly (though he wouldn’t admit it).

Roman placed a warm gentle hand on her face. He looked even more concerned than Dean, if that was possible. “God, she definitely looks like she was in a fight…” He’d always secretly loved Renee but his bitch of a wife, his impression on his beautiful daughter and his own morals kept him from even considering cheating.  

Dean and Seth had met her and knew how horrible she could be, holding Roman back from happiness by holding his daughter in front of her like a carrot in front of a donkey. But they knew Roman wasn’t a donkey, he was the big dog, and he deserved better…he deserved Renee and she deserved him.

“Yeah? You should a seen the other guy.” They all turned to see the smiling girl looking up at them. They couldn’t help but smile at her optimism in a horrifying situation. “Are you ok…. mentally I mean? I’ve been there I know how crazy he can b- “. “I’m fine. I went to high school AND college; I’m used to being harassed… It’s ok, Dean, I promise…I’m fine.” Dean looked at her with pity but quickly threw on a fake smile to help her believe her lie had worked, he knew she needed the support he hadn’t gotten before.

He’d needed it before and didn’t get it, maybe he could help her now before…. well you know. He got up and placed a warm hand on her arm, he wanted to hold her, kiss her…do more to her….as he knew it would help her as it helped him years ago. God NOW he may not believe in cheating, but back then he slept with everyone he could. Sami and others believed it was because he was a crazy alpha male, claiming all the bitches as his own, but secretly…. he just wanted to feel loved…if only for one hour. Thank God for Seth, without him…. he may have more than just a MENTAL illness.

Renee’s warm hand on his threw those thoughts away, mercifully…. though Seth might have a handful tonight… “So…Sami.” “A wonderful lover, caring, considerate, the BEST I’ve ever had.” Her joke wore thin as Seth looked at Dean apprehensively, Dean grimaced and Roman looked like he wanted to climb to the top of the Empire State building, carrying Sami, and throw him (as violently as possible) off, watching with glee as he screamed all the way to his death. He deserved such a revenge, they all did.

Renee laid a gentle hand over Roman’s, still lightly placed on her face, and smiled up at him. “It’s ok, Big Dog, I’m a big girl, I’ll be ok.” Dean and Seth smirked at Roman’s blush. “Uh…um yeah of course you’ll be fine, why not right? I just…um…I gotta go.”

It’s a bird. It’s a plane. It’s Roman running out of the room at the speed of light to get away from the awkward sexual tension! All three of them laughed loudly after he sped away, it would be ok, THEY would be ok…. right?

\----------------------------------------------------

Roman stopped to catch his breath in a janitor’s closet. “God damn,” he said while banging his head against the wall, “Can’t you be cool…for ONCE....for her?” He wanted to slap himself for the idiocy he just displayed, but he’d have to take a rain check as a sharp pain entered his back.

He was almost passed out before he even hit the ground. The drugs hit him hard in a way he’d never known before. He felt a hand caress his face in a rough drunken way and wanted to fight back when a hand went down his pants but he just couldn’t.

“Mmmmm, so hot,” a raspy wheezy voice said, “No wonder Jon is fucking your slutty ass…” He was so numb he couldn’t fight back at all as he was stripped of his clothes and fingered harshly, like he meant nothing. He had never been fingered, as he was straight, but even he knew this was too much.

“That asshole will be a great place to rest my dick, mmmm gotta admit Jon has a great taste in whore’s….” He felt so…...dirty as he was jacked off against his will, too numb to fight back and almost tearing up at the unwanted pleasure he was getting from it. He didn’t want it, but it had been so long….

The last memories he had was an all too rough hand job and fingering while he felt kisses and sucking on his neck, like he was some sort of whore willing to take anything, and the terrifying words, “Now let’s see how much that slutty ass can really handle,” before he passed out into a fear filled deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be very VERY creepy, as well as painfully scary.  
> I'm not necessarily saying rape but Sami has some very powerful drugs in his possession now, and that is NOT good.


	8. A Crisp Hard Crack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is on top of the world: He's forgiven Seth and they're back together, Everyone's recovered from injury, His special pills have muted the voices in his head and what else......oh yeah! He's WWE Champion! He even gets a special celebration with everyone he cares about, and absolutely nothing can go wrong!  
>  At least that's what he thought until the lights went out and his past was projected in black and white for everyone to watch and fear.  
>  But that was the lesser of two evils, the greater of the two was about to make his entrance, and Dean's happy life would never be the same again.
> 
> For Evil Has A Name,  
> And That Name Is Sami Callihan....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a shorter chapter, but certainly not the last, trust me.

_The last memories he had was an all too rough hand job and fingering while he felt kisses and sucking on his neck, like he was some sort of whore willing to take anything, and the terrifying words, “Now let’s see how much that slutty ass can really handle,” before he passed out into a fear filled deep sleep._

When attacked from behind, the strongest man can quickly become as weak as a child, and Roman was no different. Sami knew this and, with the added strength of knock out drugs, he knew he could take advantage of such a cute piece of ass. A very naked Sami smirked over his equally naked passed-out prey, roughly grabbed his thick, juicy ass and leaned down to pick up his heavy head.

“Such a pretty little slut,” he placed a harsh, far too sexual kiss on to his sleeping lips and mouthed into them, “hot body, tight ass and all mine till I throw you away,” slipping in his tongue before pulling away with a psychotic grin and let his head drop with a sickening thud that made him chuckle. What a pathetic cum dump Dean chose, at least that blonde bitch had enough self-respect to fight back, but this one was practically begging him to fuck him.

His thrusting hadn’t stopped for about five minutes straight, hard, merciless and only the beginning of what he was going to do to that bubble but. Sami knew, he could tell just seeing him in the hallway of the arena earlier that he would be an eager weak little slut. His thrusting intensified as he chuckled to himself. He knew he was too cocky, he knew he was naïve and he knew he was only human. But what he didn’t seem to realize, was that someone else was only human as well.

CRACK!

A crisp hard crack across the back of his head from a fire extinguisher stopped him mid-thrust and made him look behind himself to see the one man he respected and the only person he loved or even cared for holding it above his head. His face was one of pure rage and before Sami could even blink he slammed it down even harder directly onto his head. Sami flopped over, passed out cold, but that didn’t stop Dean from slamming it down once, twice, three more times as hard as he possibly could.

It felt good…like redemption…. but he didn’t want to stop. He wanted to really hurt him and he would’ve if Seth hadn’t come from behind him and pull him away. He screamed, swore and begged while trying to thrash away, but eventually he calmed down and looked into Seth’s warm understanding eyes. He took a deep breath and wept into his shoulder while Seth held him and they watched as the security members from the hospital cuffed him and took him to a room to stop the bleeding. Sweet relief.

Dean whipped the tears from his eyes and sweat from his face. God, he wished Roman and Renee didn’t have to experience that. No one should have to experience Sami but they had been so trusting and caring towards him and this is how he repaid them……by letting them be attacked by his sick ex-best friend. He wanted to beg them for forgiveness but he was passed out and she was with Seth. Maybe it was for the best.

When Roman had run away from his embarrassment (probably to hide his hardness only Renee could cause) they had waited a few minutes to let him cool down and…. deal with it. Then they went after him and it took them nearly ten minutes before he broke away from Seth after hearing a sick familiar chuckle that he hoped was just another voice he could ignore or at least repress. When he’d gently pulled back the door, and saw his nightmare thrusting into his naked passed-out best friend, a great rage filled him and he couldn’t hold back anymore.

He had to hurt someone. Anyone. Sami. For everything he’d done, to him, to Renee and now to Roman. The constant fear he caused, the raping, the needless violence and hatred towards everyone and everything whether they deserved it or not. He hated him and he needed relief from the pain, fear and rage engulfing his entire body, now and from the past. So, he picked up a fire extinguisher and just began slamming it into his skull till he’d had his fill. Even though it was obvious he’d NEVER have his fill.

He’d never felt more relief than when he saw Sami handcuffed and he was finally able to cry. It had been so long. Seth had gone with a now wheelchair bound Renee to get them both some water and chips to help him hydrate and settle his nervous stomach. He thought he’d just wait in silence and regret for Seth to come back but he was brought out of his own mental Hell by a warm hand on his.

He looked up into the sweet grey eyes of his newly awakened friend and quickly shot to his feet. “Hey, um, how’re you feeling?” Roman showed a slight smile, obviously plastered on for Dean’s sake. Could you blame him? “I’m…. tired, but I’m alive and that’s enough….at least for now.” Dean placed a hand on Roman’s arm and rubbed it comfortingly, he knew touching him wasn’t the best thing at a time like this but he seemed ok with it.

“Yeah, I found you two and, thank Christ, he’s been locked up in a hospital room to stop the bleeding to his head.” Roman smirked, “Beat him up bad, huh?” “Y’know it, Uce, he deserved much more but…I…” “You didn’t wanna kill him?” Dean hesitated and just stared at him long enough to decide what to say. “Yeah of course, I’d never kill nobody.” Roman nodded appreciatively. “So what exactly happened while I was out, that sonofabitch drugged me and stripped me and……fingered me something bad…. but I don’t know what happened after that.”

Dean gulped hard, he didn’t want to reveal the truth to his friend, not now. “It’s a long story…” Roman began to sit up, “Well, suppose you tell me that story, it’s not like I’m going an-,” but froze halfway and grimaced. Dean looked at him concerned, “You ok, man?” Roman blushed and giggled out of embarrassment, “My ass really hurts.”

Dean flinched hard at that. “Well, he was fingering you pretty hard.” Hope entered back into Roman’s eyes. “You mean he didn’t…” Dean threw on a fake reassuring smile. “Nah, Uce, I guess I saved you right in the Knick of time.” Roman smiled brightly and slowly sat up the rest of the way, “Thank God,” before hugging his friend. Dean held him tightly and let loose a sigh of regret.

Some lies can cause pain.......but others can prevent it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a little lying to prevent pain is a better than the truth.  
> Sami's been caught but for how long....and what will happen if he, God forbid.....escapes?  
> The next chapter will be a mix of solving unfinished portions of the story  
> and Dean confronting his nightmare.  
> What could go wrong?


	9. I'm Sorry

I'm sorry for not updating but I've been having a crisis lately and it's very painful and scary 

and I'm not even sure if I'm allowed to write here again....

But thanks for giving your support.

I thoroughly apologize, but thanks for trying to help anyway.

Love you all.


End file.
